Flight (ability)
Flight is a capability many mechanoids and no few Transformers have, whether through rocket boosters, propellers, or even flapping wings. Humans do not generally have the ability to fly, but there are exceptions. It has proven quite useful strategically in many continuities. Jet-powered flight The most common means by which Transformers fly is some variation on jet-propulsion engines, rocket engines, or similar. Transformers such as the Seekers have such thrusters built into their legs, while other individuals such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker possess removable jet-packs which strap to their backs. Transformers with jet-powered flight *Autobot X *Starscream Propeller-powered flight Sometimes, by virtue of a Transformer's alternate mode, they can fly by means more primitive than they might be accustomed to on Cybertron. Using airplane propellers, helicoptor rotors, or other similar technologies they can fly at speeds comparable to native aircraft on the worlds they are residing upon. Transformers with propeller-powered flight *Springer *Sandstorm *Octane (SG) Biological flight Many transformers have a physical pair of beast-mode wings, whether natural-looking or mechanical. In these cases, the transformer's flight derives from flapping these wings or gliding much like an animal would. Transformers with biological flight *Divebomb *Swoop Levitation Some Transformers just float, often by no apparent means. It isn't always that well explained in the fiction, though certainly there exist Transformers with anti-gravity generators and other technologies which allow them to maneuver effortlessly even within a gravitational field. Transformers with levitation *Shockwave *Soundwave Robot-mode flight Robot-mode flight powers are an innovative power that allows Transformers without a flight-based alternate mode to fly while in robot mode. The Decepticons make good use of this power. Sometimes the Autobots have them.... sometimes they don't. Most often they display them early in Season 1 of the US cartoon, particularly the pilot. It is uncertain if they require external equipment to fly; several times the Autobots use strap-on jet packs or rocket packs, but sometimes they don't. Human flight *Circuit Breaker's electronic suit allows her to fly by manipulating electricity. Same goes for Sephie Beller. *Dynamo has the innate ability to tap into the power of the Earth which gives him flight capability. *Rapture uses a jet pack provided by G.B. Blackrock to allow her to fly. History Generation 1 cartoon War Dawn Robot-mode flight powers were a technological innovation that allowed the Decepticons, who had just mastered the art of Transformation, to start a new war and battle the Autobots for supremacy of Cybertron. Their initial attacks were not a matter of public knowledge, and some Autobots, such as Orion Pax and Dion, admired them for their innovations. This admiration was ended when Megatron blasted Orion, Dion, and Ariel. It was to Megatron's detriment, however, for Alpha Trion rebuilt Orion and Ariel into Optimus Prime and Elita One. More than Meets the Eye Eventually, the Autobots also mastered robot-mode flight powers, and they used them to reach an oil rig which the Decepticons were plundering. Ironhide and Bluestreak pursued the fleeing Decepticons into the air, though Skywarp had little difficulty shooting down Ironhide. Optimus required the use of Sideswipe's rocket pack to catch up to the space-bound Decepticon ship shortly afterwards, implying a limit on the speed or range of his flight capabilities. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker also used robot-mode flight powers in their use of jet judo against Seekers attacking the Autobot base. Heavy Metal War The Decepticons' own flight capabilities have known to fail them at times too. In one instance, under a barrage of firepower, Optimus and the Autobots drove the Decepticons back until they fell down a canyon into lava, instead of simply flying out. The Autobots' ability to fly in robot mode effectively vanished after that. To reach Dinobot Island, Optimus Prime and a crew of Autobots used strap-on jetpacks. Even Autobots with flying alternate modes did not seem able to fly in robot mode, though Cosmos seemed able to maneuver in space while in robot mode. S.O.S. Dinobots The newly created Dinobots could fly in robot mode, an ability they consistently demonstrated throughout their history. Their creator, Wheeljack, was also shown flying in robot mode apparently unassisted, an ability his on-package bio claims for him. MUX History The newly created Weatherbots could fly in robot mode, although for the first several years of their existence, at least, their flight powers were unreliable. Notes *Despite all these advanced flight abilities, Cybertronians seem incapable of actually landing successfully after achieving flight. There are many instances of infamous crashes within the fictions. References Category:Abilities Category:Transformer anatomy